Overlord: What could have been
by ZeroSenpai
Summary: Just some one-shots, nothing too serious, just enjoy!
1. The Overlord and the Twins

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

(Silent magic)

[Normal magic]

{Change of locationo or time}

The Overlord and the Twins

{Baharuth Empire: Arwintar}

Ainz Ooal Gown the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerous Kingdom just proclaimed, after resurrecting the Martial Lord, his intention to incorporate the Adventurers' Guild in his kingdom offering incredible protection and funds to all the adventurers who would come to his kingdom.

Actually he was in his luxurious carriage with Pluton Ainzach, Guildmaster of the Adventurers' Guild; he was leaving the capital of his new vassal state, the Baharuth Empire.

Arwinter, a beautiful city ruled by the iron fist of the Bloody Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, in a city well protected and organized like that was rare to see disorders in the streets so he was surprised when he heard a man scream in rage; slowly he turned to observe the scene from his carriage.

A man was screaming to two little girls who apparently had just being caught while stealing bread from his bakery, the man kicked one of the girls in the stomach making her splat blood from her mouth and fall on the ground, her apparent sister immediately kneeled to help her.

"Stop!"

Ainz ordered and the carriage stopped, Pluton watched him with curiosity, Ainz ignored his gaze and exited from the carriage stepping into the light of the street, the crowd who surrounded the scene immediately stepped back in fear as he approched them, the baker was still screaming at the girls and didn't notice Ainz approaching him; when he finally turned toward Ainz there was less than a meter of distance between them, the man immediately stepped back in terror and hit the wall of his bakery with his back.

Ainz watched him for few seconds and then the girls, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw one of the girls cast a spell to heal the other.

[Lesser Healing]

A second tier spell, she just casted a second tier spell and she was what? 6? Maybe 7? Ainz was surprised and intrigued at the same time, his not existing eyes fell again on the man that now was literally pissing himself, Ainz took out a single gold coin and thrown it at the feet of the man.

"This should be enough to pay for what they took."

He said, not waiting for an answer he turned toward the girls once more.

"I would like to exchange few words with you, would you like to come? I will buy you something to eat."

Ainz offered, the two seemed reluctant at first but after a grumble from their stomachs they accepted to follow him, they re-entered the carriage that immediately began to move.

"Your Majesty?"

Pluton questioned him eyeing the two girls that now sat next to him, uneasy and worried expressions on their faces.

"I found something interesting."

Ainz simply said hoping it was enough for making him understand that he hasn't ill intentions toward the girls.

"A-are you a k-king?"

Asked the girl who previously received the kick, Ainz nodded.

"I'm the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerous Kingdom, Ainz Ooal Gown."

He introduced himself.

"And you are?"

He asked.

"I'm Kuuderika Eeb Rile Furt, thank you for helping us Y-Your Majesty!"

The girl who casted the spell said.

"I'm her twin sister Ureirika Eeb Rile Furt, thank you for saving us Your Majesty!"

He should have guessed it, after all they have both blonde hair and blue eyes and looked very similar; the two bowed their heads to him.

"Uhm nobles? How have you ended up in that situation?"

Asked Pluton, the two girls watched each other and nodded.

"The emperor took the title from our family, but our parents would never accepted it so they continued to live a luxurious life and ending up with heavy debts, onee-sama explained it to us; one day we heard them talk about selling us two to settle the debts, that same night we escaped; this all happened a month ago."

Kuuderika explained, Ainz mentally facepalmed while Ainzach shook his head in disappointment.

"I see, it's harder for humans to control their emotions, so they usually take the easy way or the first they come up with."

Ainz said while falling in deep thoughts, Pluton nodded in confirmation.

"Say... how did you learn a second tier spell at such a young age?"

He asked, they seemed confused.

"We just red theory on one of the books of the library then we practiced for a month and learned it."

Kuuderika explained.

"So you both are able to use it?"

He asked and they nodded, Ainz chuckled.

"Ainzach-san, have you ever heard of such a Talent?"

Ainz turned toward the Guildmaster who shook his head.

"I heard of people with the Talent to learn a spell in five months, but one... is unheard of."

Explained Pluton, this time Ainz openly laughed surprising the Guildmaster, it was the first time he heard an undead laugh so genuinely, without a hint of malice in their voice.

"Say young ones, have you already plans for your future?"

Ainz asked.

"We want to find our onee-sama!"

Ureirika said confidentially.

"Family uhm? What's her name?"

The Sorcerer King asked again.

"Arche... Arche Eeb Rile Furt."

Answered Ureirika, Ainz fell again in deep thoughts.

"Well i possess a great number of informers around the continent, if you come to my nation i will begin to search for your sister, how that sound to you two?"

Ureirika eyes sparkled with hope while nodding, Kuuderika was more suspicious.

"Why us? What do you want from us in exchange of that service?"

She asked narrowing her eyes on the undead.

"I like talented people, i will give you a teacher but you will have to take your training seriously if you want your wish to come true, when you have finished you will be free to do whatever you want... you could become adventurers or, if you become enough strong, you can join my court and regain your title as nobles, or maybe even more, everything depends on you."

Ainz explained, Kuuderika seemed to evaluate the possibilities and bowed her head.

"I gladly accept your offer Your Majesty."

{13 years later}

The Holy Kingdom fell, Re-Estize followed, the Draconic Kingdom absorbed, the Theocracy crushed, as the mighty Dragon Lords descended to stop the crise they have been obliterated one after the other.

[Maximize magic: Dragon Lightning]

The 20 years old mage casted the spell pulverizing the knights before her.

"Why are you doing this...? What do you think you will obtain from this?!"

The last Dragon Councillor of the Argland Council asked.

"Ainz-sama's happiness..."

Began the blond mage.

"Is our happiness..."

Finished her twin.

"Still you wont win i'm the Obsidian Dragon, i will not lose to mare humans!"

The twins smirked and casted their magic.

[Napalm]

[Greater Paralysation]

The dragon was paralyzed and engulfed by a column of fire; one of the twin took out from her robe a shining white crystal.

""You will remember our names in the afterlife Obsidian Dragon, we are Kuuderika Eeb Rile Furt and Ureirika Eeb Rile Furt, the Twin Arch-Duchesses of Destruction of the Sorcerous Empire!""

They both proclaimed activating the crystal.

[Super Tier Magic: Fallen Down]

With a shining light the last Dragon Councillor, the Obsidian Dragon was turned into dust.

"Uff that was intense we will report our success immediately, Arche-nee-sama will be proud."

Ureirika said.

"Mare-sensei and Ainz-sama too."

Kuuderika added; the two sisters turned toward each other and giggled.

 **A.N.**

 **I usually write one-shots when i need to relax, since normal stories are really stressing to write, i hope you enjoyed it as i enjoyed to write it; and as always, Review!**


	2. Two sides of the same coin

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

(Silent magic)

[Normal magic]

{Change of locationo or time}

 **I thank you for your support, in these short stories everything that isn't explained is left to the readers imagination so feel free to create theories, but there is a thing i would like to explain (maybe the anime watchers don't know this) actually Sealing Crystals can contain even Super Tier Spells, the twins used it against the Obsidian Dragon but they are not able to use STM themselves, their level would be between 60-70 and they are able to perform 7th tier and few 8th tier spells.**

Two sides of the same coin

(Procession in E-Rantel after Katze Plain)

The new ruler of E-Rantel, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, advanced escorted by his Death Knight, Soul Eaters and the beautiful Guardian Overseer Albedo.

The procession continued through the streets of the fortress city, they were desert but people peeked from their doors and windows to see what kind of monster their new king would be.

A single stone was thrown at Ainz but missed him, the brave opposer was a kid not older than 6.

"Give me back my father you monster!"

He shouted, his mother came running and hugged him, trying to shield him from the advancing Death Knights.

"Please! Have mercy, he is only a child! Take me but leave him be i beg you!"

The mother cried out, the Death Knights stopped and the mother hoped for a moment that they would be spared but then noticed the woman walking toward them; the Guardian Overseer Albedo was a beautiful woman but her expression now would have frightened the mightiest of the Adamantite Adventurers.

She stopped in front of the mother.

"The only punishment for insulting the great name of Ainz Ooal Gown-sama is death!"

As she said that she summoned her black halberd, she rose it ready to slam it on the poor child and mother when a giant black sword was launch in front of her, preventing her from attacking.

From the sky a figure descended, the Adamantite Adventurer Momon from Darkness, he wore his usual black armor and red cape.

"Stop right there, i will not allow you to kill innocent people!"

He declared, Albedo pointed her halberd at him.

"Surrender now or i will consider you an enemy of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!"

She said dead serious, the bravest citizen exited from their houses or opened their windows to observe how the confrontation would end; but before a battle could begin the Sorcerer King himself descended from the sky, he landed gently on the street in front of Albedo.

"Momon... is that really you?"

The undead magic caster asked, a hint of emotion in his tone, Momon didn't answer or lowered his blades.

"You and me are the same, beings born to complete each other."

The Sorcerer King advanced toward him, walking near his blades ignoring them, he finally stopped when few centimeters divided the two figures.

"As i thought, you cannot attack me... You haven't changed... Otouto."

It wasn't much more of a whisper but everyone in the street heard it.

"And you are still the same show off, an unmatchable philosopher, Onii-sama."

Spoke Momon, lowering his swords.

"You and i conquered and destroyed realms together, we are unstoppable, nations fell and disappeared, continent drowned into seas, but i still have to ask you why you continue to think so highly of humans? They are weak, selfish, they hurt each others for their own gain, why do you still like them?"

Ainz asked.

"That's true, but i see what you can no more see apparently; love and hate, gentleness and rudeness, selflessness and selfishness... everything in them show potential, they have the potential to change, to open their minds, the potential to be so much more."

Momon explained.

"I don't want to rule in a city of blood and fear, are you ready to take responsability for all of them? To guide them toward a brighter future?"

Ainz asked, Momon took off his helmet revealing his face and blood red eyes, so similar to Ainz's.

"I'm ready, because helping someone who is in need is always the right thing to do."

The two watched each other for few seconds, then Ainz turned walking away.

"You are now responsible for all of them, i hope to see the future you speak of soon."

He said, Momon bowed his head.

"Thank you Onii-sama."

And in that day Momon of Darkness, younger brother of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, became the new overseer and protector of E-Rantel.

 **A.N.**

 **Short and simple, this is what i thought it would happen when i red volume 9's ending for the first time.**


	3. Lone Undead in a new world (1)

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

(Silent magic)

[Normal magic]

{Change of locationo or time}

 **This will be a bit different from the usual, it will be a quite big one-shot divided in 3 parts, this is the first one so enjoy!**

Lone Undead in a new world (1)

Momonga sat on his throne in his guild base, these were the final moments of Yggdrasil and he wanted to enjoy them, he used a command and all the NPC knelt, he watched the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown 'it has been fun, i will miss you' as he thought that he closed his eyes

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

00:00:04

He didn't open his eyes, a childish act but he didn't want to, he remained like that for few seconds until he felt a strong wind on his face, 'did i left the window open?' he asked himself before opening his eyes.

His eyes widened, in front of him there wasn't his room but a large plain of grass, judging from the sky it was night, he watched at his hands and gulped as he saw them, frenetically he touched his face and chest confirming his initial thought.

He was still in his Avatar character, he watched around him, there, next to him floated the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, he delicately grabbed it; strangely he felt incredibly calm about the situation.

He tried to contact a GM but, as expected, it didn't work, his console was also gone, he couldn't log out, he could feel the fresh air on his face... feel... something that in Yggdrasil wasn't possible.

He didin't know for how much time he remained there without moving, he felt like if he took a step that world would disappear and he would return to his normal depressing life.

Slowly he finally moved, hesitantly he stepped forward and felt the grass under his feet.

"Ahah... ahah... ahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

He laughed, this situation was absurd 'am i dreaming?' he questioned himself, if this was a dream he surely didn't want to wake up, slowly he rose his skeletal hand.

[Greater Lightning]

A lightening bolt shoot out from his finger, it was strange, a new sensation for him, for a moment it felt like the magic itself was a part of his new body.

'But where am i? What should i do? Where should i go?' he began to panic but then again his mind forcefully calmed down.

[Fly]

[Invisibility]

He decided that the first thing to do was to scan his surroundings; he flew around the plain for hours exploring every direction he could, until now the only thing he found was a small village near a forest, the sun was already high in the sky when he decided to investigate further the village.

It was nothing special, a simple village of farmers, all of them where humans so he thought that for a first contact he would hide his true nature; he closed the gown on his chest, hided his hands with metallic gloves and his face with a mask; when he was finally ready he descended near the village and entered it following the street like a common traveler would do.

Yes like a common traveler... except that everyone watched him 'don't stare it's embarrassing!' He mentally screamed.

"Excuse me."

He approached a woman that immediately retreated intimidated by his size.

"Can i have few words with the village chief?"

He asked in the most polite tone he could use, the woman hesitated but nodded running toward a house; few minutes later a elderly man was in front of Momonga.

"You must be the village chief, a pleasure to meet you, i'm Ainz Ooal Gown."

He introduced himself hiding his identity under his guild name, the man studied him 'good clothes and three names... a noble?' the chief asked himself.

"The pleasure it's mino Gown-dono, may i ask you what are you doing here? Since this is a frontier village there aren't many travelers."

The man said.

"I'm a traveler, a magic caster, i lost track of the road i was following and i ended up here, if you have a map i would like to consult it."

Ainz said hoping that his plan would work.

"I see, yes i have a map, please this way."

The chief said guiding him toward what seemed to be his home.

...

Ainz exited from the hause 'this is Carne Village, and i'm at the border between the Re Estize Kingdom and the Empire, there are also the Holy Kingdom, Dragon Kingdom, Slane Theocracy and the Argland Council State... i don't remember any of them, so i'm not in a Yddrasil world, this make things more difficult' he thought.

"Gown-dono is something bothering you?"

The chief asked stopping his trein of thought.

"No it's all right, i only wanted to know if i could stop here for few days, you see i traveled a lot and would like to recover."

He asked.

"I'm sorry but we have not free houses to give you."

The chief said apologetically.

"There is no need for that, i can arrange something myself."

Ainz said, the chief hesitated for a moment and nodded.

"If Gown-dono say so you are welcomed to stay."

The chief said, Ainz turned and left searching for a suitable place where to built his momentary base.

He found a good place at the border of the village, he summoned the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

[Create greater refuge]

From the ground a two floor wooden house erupted.

"SUGOI! DID YOU SEE IT ONEE-CHAN!?"

He turned to face the voice, two girls were observing him from a near house; the one who shouted was young maybe 10, the other was older maybe around 16.

"Uhm don't yell Nemu you are disturbing him."

The older girl said.

"Uhm it's no problem, would you like to be my guests?"

Ainz asked.

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

The one called Nemu responded running toward him, the older girl hesitantly approached him too.

"I'm sorry sir, i'm Enri Emmot and this is my sister Nemu Emmot."

She finally introduced, Ainz nodded.

"I'm the magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown."

He introduced as well guiding them toward the house.

For Enri and Nemu entering in that house was like entering in a king's castle, no even that was reductive, everything was perfect and the most shocking thing was that they saw him create it few seconds before 'what an incredible magic caster' Enri thought.

Ainz noticing their shock tried to bring them back to reality.

"You can remove your shoes now."

He said, it seemed to work since they frenetically took off their shoes and stepped on the floor with their naked feet.

"It's warm..."

Enri muttered as her feet touched the floor.

"Please take a seat."

The magic caster said indicating a table; the table and chairs were pieces of art themselves and Enri hesitated.

"G-gown-sama with our dirty clothes we would ruin these pieces of art!"

She said trying to stop Nemu from seating.

"Nonsense, don't bother yourselves with little things like that."

'Little things he say... but...' Enri convinced herself that refusing again would sound rude and finally sat trying to touch less parts of the chair that she could, Ainz sat too in front of her.

"Uhm you are both lovely growing ladies, some milk and biscuits should do."

Ainz said as he summoned two glass of milk and a plate with biscuits, Enri and Nemu slowly took a biscuit and bit it, delicious, it was the most delicious thing she ever ate, she drank the milk, it was like heaven's doors opened for her; she felt like a princess brought in a castle by a prince.

"Uhm... can you tell me about your life Emmot-san?"

He asked freeing her from her dream.

"I-it's a really normal life Gown-sama, nothing special, and please call me Enri."

She said.

"Ok Enri, then call me Ainz, and i would like to know every place i visit, so please tell me everything that pass through your mind."

She blushed and began to tell him about the life in the village.

...

Hours passed and the sun has began to go down when someone knocked at the door.

Ainz opened the door finding two people standing in front of him, a man and a woman.

"Good evening, i'm Teho Emmot and this is my wife Mari Emmot we heard from the other villagers that our two daughters were here."

The man Teho said, before Ainz could answer Enri arrived from behind him.

"Dad!"

She exclaimed, the man relaxed after seeing her unharmed.

"I hope they haven't caused you any trouble."

The woman, Mari, said.

"Not at all, the contrary, they have been lovely guests."

As Ainz said this Enri blushed and bowed her head to hide it.

"Thank you for your hospitality and food Ainz-sama!"

She said.

"Thank you for your hospitality and food Ainz-sama!"

Mimicked Nemu.

"It was nothing i hope to see you tomorrow."

He waited for them to arrive to their home before closing the door.

...

It was night and Enri was preparing herself to sleep as she saw her sister watching in her direction intensely.

"What is it Nemu?"

She asked, a grin appeared on Nemu's face.

"Kukuku... Enri likes Ainz-sama!"

She giggled, Enri's face flushed red.

"S-shut up! Good night Nemu!"

She cried out jumping in the bed and trying to sleep, but her heart beat too fast to allow her to sleep, when she finally fell asleep her dreams were all about a certain magic caster.

 **A.N.**

 **Ok end of part 1 i hope to see your opinions in the review section!**


	4. Lone Undead in a new world (2)

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

(Silent magic)

[Normal magic]

{Change of locationo or time}

Lone Undead in a new world (2)

Days passed fast in the village for the new magic caster Ainz Ooal Gown, it was impressive how many things he could learn in a small frontier village, he also experimented with his magic to see if his spells changed by being in this world.

He decided to spend at least a pair of weeks in the village before heading to the fortress city E-Rantel, the nearest city; to take him company there was Enri, the girl came to his home everyday, it was good to have someone you could speak with.

He couldn't sleep anymore, a side effect of being undead, he also couldn't feel strong emotions since him mind would automatically calm down; all magic and magic items seemed to work but he couldn't test magic above 7th tier for obvious reasons.

His peaceful live came to an end rather quickly, there wasn't a particular reason it just happened; he was reading a book as he always did during the morning, then from nowhere he heard bells rang and people shout.

He waited some minutes to understand what the situation was and how it would evolve when someone banged at his door, he opened it only to find a panting Enri and Nemu.

"Knights... attacking... the village!"

She tried to cry out between the pants 'knights eh? This will be the first time meeting an enemy in this new world' he thought.

"You have to... help us Ainz-sama! Please!"

Enri cried out, eyes filled with tears.

"Ok come with me, you can't remain here unguarded."

He said, they advanced into the semi destryed village, the voices of the villagers were getting louder as he advanced.

He saw the corpse of Enri's father, Enri saw it too and covered her younger sister's eyes with her hand, not distant from it there was her mother's body, a knight was ripping off her clothes, before he knew it Ainz already rose his hand.

[Dragon Lightning]

The lightning hit the knight and turned him into ashes before he could even shout in pain, Ainz remained calm as it was the most normal thing ever.

"I'm sorry for your losses."

He said to Enri who stared at him with wide eyes.

"I promise you that none of them will live enough to repent for their actions."

He said, this time she nodded, after some more walking until they reached the center of the village where all the surviving villagers were reunited with the knights guarding them.

Ainz thought about his current situation and watched Enri.

"Don't get scared."

He said to the sisters as he removed his mask and gloves and opened his gown revealing his true nature, the sisters' eyes widened.

"I will explain later, now i need you to remain here."

Enri hesitantly nodded.

As he advanced alone toward the knights they rose their weapons.

Ainz didn't speak he simply stopped 10 meters from them, they glared at each other for some seconds before a brave knight attacked him, the sword broke as it hit his gown, with a simply movement of his hand Ainz decapitated the knight.

"If you don't attack all at once you will not stand a chance, after all singularly you are only ants compared to me."

He mocked them, with a roar they charged at him 'idiots' they fell into his trap.

(Despair Aura V)

The knights fell on the ground dead 'weaklings, you disgust me, i will use you as guinea pigs'.

(Create mid tear undead: Death Knight) (Create mid tear undead: Death Knight) (Create mid tear undead: Death Knight) (Create mid tear undead: Death Knight) (Create mid tear undead: Death Knight) (Create mid tear undead: Death Knight) (Create mid tear undead: Death Knight) (Create mid tear undead: Death Knight) (Create mid tear undead: Elder lich) (Create mid tear undead: Elder lich)

He summoned 8 Death Knights and 2 Elder Liches, he noticed with disgust that his spells were taking over dead bodies to create his summonings.

The villagers gasped at the scene and most shivered as the abominations rose from the knights' bodies.

"Secure this zone and kill every knight you see wearing this armor, don't take prisoner and save any villager that could be in danger."

He ordered, the Death Knights roared and obeyed running in different directions.

""Yes Supreme One!""

The Elder Liches said before obeying and flying toward the sky to scout the zone.

"You are safe now, there is nothing to fear anymore."

He said to the villagers.

"G-gown-dono?"

The chief asked hesitantly, the undead nodded.

"Yes this is me, i know that undeads are not welcomed among the livings, so i never showed my face; we are not really that bad as you believe, or at least the undeads i know are not hostile toward the livings without a proper reason."

He explained trying to make the villagers more comfortable, it seemed to partially work since the tension drastically decreased.

"I think you want to honor your losses, i will be in my house if you need me, my servants will be around, don't fear them, they are only here to protect you from further attacks."

Ainz explained.

"You wont take them?"

The chief asked surprised, Ainz needed few seconds to realize what he was referring to.

"As i said you should honor your deads, even if i am undead i still respect the bodies of who passed away, i used the knights as a punishment for what they had done."

He said, as he turned to leave the chief was surprised and relieved at the same time.

{1 hour later}

Ainz waited, from outside he seemed calm and controlled, inside he was a mess of doubts and possible outcomes of his actions.

'What the hell i do if they send an army to make me leave or worse execute me? Undeads aren't seen very well around here! What if the invaders want my head for what i did to their soldier, would the kingdom help me? I don't think so... what if i flee, it's not like they can chase me if i teleport'.

Thanks to his train of thoughts he didn't notice the knocking at his door, when the knocks became stronger he finally noticed the sound and opened the door.

There standing were the Emmot sisters, he didn't expect them, so he decided to act as normal as he could.

"How can i help you?"

He asked.

"Uhm... the chief said that the right way to thank you for helping us... should be giving you someone to use... for your rituals... since we have no one anymore we were chosen... please i will do anything but please spare my sister!"

She cried out as tears flowed on her face 'what... the... actual... FUCK?! Have he even listened to what i told him before? What rituals are she talking about? It's not like i sacrifice people or things like that!' his emotional suppression kicked in and calmed him.

"I don't know what you are talking about, i simply helped out because you are good people, i don't want a reward for what i have done, there is no honor in taking another's life, but sometimes is necessary."

He said, her expression was blank for few seconds and then surprisingly she hugged him.

"Thank you... thank you..."

She whispered into his gown, he patted her head.

"Come on calm down, i actually am more concerned for you two right now, what are you going to do from now on?"

Ainz asked, Enri wiped the tears from her eyes and watched him.

"I... i am a woman.. i haven't any skills... i will probably end up selling myself in a near city to sustain ourselves."

She said lowering her head, Ainz didn't like her answer, it was just... she was so young...

"You can stay here."

The words exited from his mouth without thinking, she watched him again.

"We don't have money."

She said.

"It doesn't matter."

He firmly stated.

"We can offer you nothing."

"It doesn't matter."

"We will require food."

"It doesn't matter."

"We are going to be a burden."

"It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that! No human would offer us such things! You are undead! You should hate us only for existing!"

She finally bursted out but regretted her words immediately.

"Yes, i'm undead... but with or without mask i remain myself, the one you told stories to, the one you laughed with, the one you used to thank; i'm not saying all undeads are good, like you humans there are some of us who enjoy killing and hate everything different from them like those knights, and there are some of us who want simply to enjoy unlife and live peacefully like you."

He said and left his words sink in.

"You are just too kind Ainz-sama, even with everything that happened i still feel very lucky in a certain way... all thanks to you."

She said, before their conversation could continue he felt a strange sensation, it was like a feeling that didn't come from the inside but from the outside, then he understood, his summons were trying to contact him, something happened.

"There are problems outside, remain here Enri, i will cast few spells to protect you, don't leave this house."

She nodded.

{At the border of the village}

When Gazef Stronoff reached the village he was happy to see that it wasn't burning, but suddenly his happiness disappeared when giant armored undeads began to approach him, Gazef never saw something like that.

Their malicious aura was the strongest he ever felt but he charged at them without fear, shortly followed by his men, he was sure that with his horse he could begin with a good strike and, with a bit of luck, take one of the undeads' head.

His plan suddenly collapsed when the undead used its shield to send him and his horse flying, Gazef quickly recovered and jumped at the undead ready to strike, the undead moved at an incredible speed and dodged, Gazef was surprised, he thought it would use again his shield, the undead slashed his sword again with an incredible speed.

*SLASH* *THUND*

Something fell on the ground, Gazef watched to his left and saw his arm on the ground, then the pain came, he fell on his knees only sustaining himself thanks to his sword and remaining arm.

The undead was ready to deliver his final blow when a powerful and commanding voice echoed.

"DEATH KNIGHTS THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Then from the sky a figure descended, it was surely an undead but it looked more like a king with that regal gown.

"I'm Ainz Ooal Gown, tell me, why did you come here?"

He asked, then he seemed to understand Gazef's situation.

"Ah forgive me, it seems like you are going to bleed to death, use this."

As he spoke e took out a red potion from his gown, Gazef hesitated but then he realized that it was his last chance, he took the potion from his skeletal hand and drank it, immediately his wounds healed and even his arm surprisingly grew back; 'what potion was this? Such a precious and valuable item gave like this? Who is this undead?' Gazef wondered narrowing his eyes on the undead known as Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Why are you here?"

The undead asked again, Gazef rose.

"I'm the Warrior Captain of the Re Estize Kingdom Gazef Stronoff! We came here to save these frontier villages from the mysterious invaders!"

He declared.

"You are late Warrior Captain, i already took care of all of them."

Ainz said.

"Oh and the villagers?"

Gazef asked.

"Some of them perished before i interfered, the rest are alive."

Gazef wasn't too convinced.

"The undeads?"

He asked.

"They are my creations, they will only obey to me, i ordered them to hunt down any remaining knight and annihilate everyone who attacked them."

Ainz said.

"I would like to speak with the chief."

Gazef requested.

"Sure, this way."

Ainz politely responded and began to walk toward the village but stopped.

"If it's possible i would like you to leave your men here, the village has just been attacked and the villagers are still scared, see so many knights would scare them, as a sign of good will i will leave my creations here as well, please do not attack them or they will react."

Ainz said, Gazef was surprised by the undead's words, it was unheard for an undead to feel any sentiment different from hate for the livings, this one instead sounded... concerned.

"You heard him."

He said to his men who obeyed.

{Chief house}

"So you are telling me that Gown-dono saved you from the knights after he came to this village few days ago and never armed anyone before or after the fight?"

Gazef asked, the chief nodded.

"I thank you for your help, but i really want to ask you, why?"

Gazef bowed his head to Ainz and asked.

"I simply wanted to help, these people welcomed me in their village and i couldn't stand seeing them die without reason, you may think all undads are wicked and evil but there are some who only desire to live a peaceful unlife."

Ainz said.

"I see, i never thought about it, but now that i know i will take it in account in the future."

Gazef said, Ainz nodded.

The door opened and a Re Estize knight entered.

"Warrior Captain-sama a group of divine magic casters surrounded the village!"

The knight said.

"The Theocracy... so they came..."

Gazef mumbled.

"It seems that those casters are here for you Stronoff-dono."

Ainz said.

"Yes Gown-dono, i would like to ask if it is possible to hire you? I will be glad to reward you for your help."

Gazef asked, Ainz shook his head.

"I'm sorry Stronoff-dono i rather would not interfere in human political powers."

Ainz said.

"And if i asked you to help in the name of the Re Estize Kingdom?"

Gazef asked.

"Then i will have to put up a bit of resistance."

Ainz calmly said.

"I see, then please take care Gown-dono."

Gazef said advancing toward the door.

"Stronoff-dono may i ask a question?"

Gazef stopped as Ainz spoke.

"Why run toward certain death? Why not return safely to your capital?"

He asked.

"If it was only for myself i would return to the knig and ask for his orders, but if we leave they will continue to destroy villages and kill countless innocent people."

Gazef explained.

"I see... you have my respect Warrior Captain, i assure you that even if you fall i will still be here to protect this village."

Ainz said.

"I don't know how to thank you Gown-dono, now i can fight without worries, i will not be able to reward you, i apologies."

Gazef said bowing his head.

"There is no need for that, as a friend of mine always said 'to help who is in danger is always the right thing to do'."

Ainz said quoting Touch Me, Gazef smiled at him.

{Later on the battlefield}

He was on the ground heavily wounded, his men dead, the Sunlight scripture won, it wasn't a surprising outcome.

Gazef used his last will power to stand, he would not die subdued on the ground.

"You have still the power to stand, you are stubborn, as a punishment we will kill everyone in that village you want to protect so much."

Nigun mocked, hearing this Gazef laughed.

"There is someone far stronger than me in that village, you will all die if you try to attack it."

He said.

"A useless bluff, angels kill him!"

Nigun ordered but before the angels could attack Gazef they exploded, then from the sky a figure descended, a figure Gazef immediately recognized 'Gown-dono'.

"Good evening men of the Slabe Theocracy i'm Ainz Ooal Gown."

He introduced himself.

"A-an undead? What do you want? You are interfering with the Theocracy business!"

Nigun cried out.

"Oh i'm simply here because of your previous statement, you said you would massacre the villagers, tell me were those pathetic knights also Theicracy's soldiers?"

Ainz asked.

"I don't know where you are going with this but yes they were ordered to cause problems in the frontier and attract here Gazef Stronoff, now leave and we will ignore you this time."

Nigun said with a grin.

"I see... you have caused a lot of trouble and made her cry... now allow me to pay you back."

Ainz said ignoring Nigun threat.

"Enough of this! Angels kill it and then kill Gazef Stronoff!"

He ordered, but before anyone could move Ainz casted his spell.

[Dark Halo]

A dark fog surrounded the angels and casters, as it dissipated the angels were gone and the majority of the magic casters were dead on the ground.

"What... happened?..."

Those two words were the only ones that Nigun could mumble, everyone was shocked.

"Well is that all? You are a waste of time!"

Ainz' words made Nigun recover from his shock.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU? BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE SIX GREAT GODS!"

As he screamed he took out a Summon Crystal and activated it, Ainz quickly activated his protective skill against holy magic.

"Ah now repent for your sins in death undead!"

Nigun spoke admiring the Dominion Authority he summoned.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... To think i took you seriously on something of this level! How pathetic... Stronoff-dono stand back."

As Ainz spoke Gazef immediately obeyed.

"NO IMPOSSIBLE! THIS ANGEL WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH THE ULTIMATE MAGIC! 7TH TIER MAGIC! Dominion Authority use Holy Smite."

A pillar of light descendd on Ainz and for a moment Nigun thought to have won, then the light dissipated leaving an unarmed Ainz.

"You call this a great angel, what a joke... now know despair!"

[Black Hole]

The angel was quickly absorbed by the spell.

"No... impossible... who are you? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Nigun cried out.

"Ainz Ooal Gown, but for you mortals this name means nothing, now die as the insect you are."

[Greater Fire Bolt]

"No wa-"

Nigun couldn't even speak before the fire turned him and everything around him into ashes.

Silence finally descended in the plain.

"Gown-dono... what are you?"

Gazef finally broke the silence.

"In a life i was a normal person, in another i was a member of a Pantheon, now i am what remain of a group i used to call family."

Ainz answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He added watching the soldiers on the ground.

"They died protecting their kingdom and citizens, there isn't a more honorable death for soldiers."

Gazef said.

"What will you do now?"

Ainz asked.

"I will return to the capital and inform the king of what happened; and you Gown-dono?"

Gazef asked.

"Call me Ainz, i will remain in the village there are things i need to take care of, may my true nature remain a secret Stronoff-dono?"

Ainz asked.

"Call me Gazef, i can't lie to the king but maybe that can remain a secret between the three of us."

Gazef tried.

"I will respect your judgment Gazef-dono, i will not kill anyone who doesn't deserve it but remember, if the kingdom come for my head i will not hesitate to wipe them out."

Ainz said, Gazef nodded.

"Thank you for everything you have done Ainz-dono, words cannot express how grateful i am, the best thing i can do is try to ensure your desire; may we meet again in the future."

He said bowing his head.

"I look forward to that moment too."

Ainz said.

 **A.N.**

 **Ok part 2 ends here, next and last part will have a great timeskip.**


	5. Lone Undead in a new world (3)

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

(Silent magic)

[Normal magic]

{Change of locationo or time}

Lone Undead in a new world (3)

{Carne Town 13 years later}

As the years passed the people of Carne village grew accustomed with the undeads presence in the village, they were glad for the extra help in agricolture, construction and obviously defence.

In few years the small village became a small town with 5000 inhabitants, maintaining the undeads a secret became nearly impossible, when the village started commercial relationships with near villages and towns they couldn't keep it a secret anymore, they decided to spread the voice that the undeads were summoned by a great necromancer who lived in the village, it wasn't a great reputation to bear but it was always better to say that they were hosting and undead with godly powers.

Speaking of the undead himself he still lived in the village but usually left to explore near countries and help out where he could, he became quite famous under the name of Momon, one of the greatest magic casters of the continent, following him there were always those two girls one blond the other chestnut.

Today said undead was returning from his trip to the Holy Kingdom, he helped the Holy Queen to stop a plague that was spreading in her capital, now she owed him too.

"Welcome back Ainz-sama, i hope everything went well."

The guard at the entrance of the town saluted.

"Yes indeed, is well to see you too Gale, i imagine nothing happened here."

The masked magic caster asked.

"As boring as always boss."

The guard responded sighing, even if there was a town chief the whole population considered Ainz the true leader and head of Carne, the chief was like someone who took his place while he was away.

"Evening Gale."

Saluted the shorter girl with a smirk on her face, she was Nemu Emmot the youngest of the Emmot sisters, since she was 16 she was considered one of the most skilled alchemists in the continent, she decided to devote herself to Ainz and Ainz alone after she began to travel with him, she was amazed by everything he did, she wanted to be useful and so she began to study and practice alchemy, that was everything that mattered to her now, to be helpful to him.

"Here we are."

Said the older sister, Enri Emmot, even within the village she was considered a strange woman, everything started two years after she met Ainz, her best friend Nfirea Bareare asked her to merry him, it was the dream of every other village girl to marry a wealthy and skilled man and don't have to work for the rest of her life, but Enri wasn't a classic village girl, she had already seen more than even kings saw at her age and politely refused his offer.

After that she decided to become a mage like Ainz was, but unfortunately she wasn't skilled enough, she lacked training to become a warrior and she wasn't skilled in anything but cooking, something that was useless since Ainz was undead and he could summon delicious food everytime he wanted.

She wanted to be useful like her sister, she finally decided to ask Ainz, he proposed to her a lot of different disciplines and finally she found something she was good at; strategy, the art of war, she studied endlessly the books Ainz gave her, he said that they were written by one of his friends, Punitto Moe-sensei, 'The battle's result is already decided before the clash' she thought, it was the first phrase she red in his books, it was her creed, the creed that allowed her to become General Enri the Bloody, the name was given to her few years ago when her aggressive tactic allowed the extermination of the beastman's army.

Both girls were grateful that Ainz rose them, sure they loved their parents, but to think that they would have remained ignorant about the world all their lives was depressing.

The travelers arrived in front of their home, a beautiful blonde maiden in a maid outfit opened the door.

"Welcome back Satoru-sama, Enri and Nemu ojou-sama."

The maid lightly bowed.

"We are home Tsuare, i hope there were no problems while we were gone."

Ainz said.

"None sir."

The maid confirmed, Tsuare was a blessing for someone like Ainz who preferred to travel than take care of a house; he saved her life years ago and from then on she only desired to rapay him in every way possible, after all that happened to her she became a sociopath and developed a certain level of misanthropy, so she was happy to serve him even more since he was undead.

{Re Estize capital: throne room}

"This in unbelievable! Unacceptable! To simply surrender to the requests of the Empire is like submitting to it!"

One noble roared.

"What else can we do?! We may surpass them in number but all their soldiers are well trained and better equipped, the majority of our army is composed by the common folks!"

A general shouted back.

"There are rumors that say that Fluder Paradyne himself will be on the battlefield to ensure the Empire's victory."

Said Prince Zanac, everyone's body froze.

"Gazef, can you defeat Fluder Paradyne?"

Asked the king with a glimpse of hope even if alrady knowing the answer.

"No Your Majesty, Paradyne-dono is one of the greatest casters in this world, he only need to cast [Fly] to avoid the majority of my attacks, i also think he is capable of using [Teleportation]."

Explained Gazef.

"Damn it! We could have asked the help from other countries, but with the greatest magic caster in the world on the battlefield no one will help us!"

Cursed Marquis Raeven.

"There is still Momon, they said his magic outclass Fluder Paradyne's."

Spoke Renner for the first time since the meeting begun.

"Those are only rumors, we don't even know if he really exist."

Retorted Barbro, Renner simply smiled glancing at the warrior captain 'she know' thought Gazef.

"The rumors are true and i personally know him."

Spoke Gazef, now everyone watched him.

"I met him for the first time 13 years ago, his true name is Ainz Ooal Gown and he is living peacefully in Carne Town."

Gazef continued.

"Why we didn't know about this?!"

Roared a noble.

"After he saved my life he asked me not to reveal his identity or location since he only desired a peaceful life."

Explained Gazef.

"Well let's get him then! We will need him to win!"

Spoke another noble.

"It isn't that easy, he do not desire to interfere with politic or be seen as an enemy of a country."

Said Gazef.

"Every man has a price, you only need to understand how much it is, let negotiation to us warrior captain."

Spoke Zanac maliciously.

"Then i will go with Marquis Farius since Carne is within his territory, we will take with us 10000 men, just in case we will need a little incentive."

Said Barbro.

"Please reconsider Prince Barbro, Ainz-dono isn't one to be threatened lightly."

Tried Gazef.

"And is exactly for your concerne that i will take 10000 soldiers with me."

Retorted Barbro, Gazef seemed to be still uncertain.

"Let him do as he believe."

Said Rampossa and Gazef dropped his protest.

"I wish you good luck son."

He said to Barbro.

"I will return with this caster in no time father."

Promised the first prince.

{Carne Town 3 days later}

"Breakfast is ready."

Chanted Tsuare as she put a plate of biscuits on the table and sat on a chair next to Enri.

"Thank you Tsuare."

Thanked Nemu, the Emmot sisters were probably the only humans she didn't hate.

Before they could begin breakfast someone banged on the door, Tsuare opened it to reveal an heavily panting Town Chief.

"Miss Tsuare... the kingom army... is here... they want... to see... Ainz-sama..."

The chief said, Tsuare eyes narrowed on the man.

"Those little insects how dare they boss around Ainz-sama."

She mumbled as she walked toward her master's room, she lightly knocked on the door.

"Ainz-sama the knigdom's army is here demanding a meeting with you."

She said with her sweet voice.

"The army you say? Uhm... i will meet them."

He answered opening the door, he already wore his mask and metallic gloves to hide his nature.

"You should remain here, if it goes the wrong way it could get bloody."

He said.

"I'm your personal maid, it is my duty to remain by your side everytime it is possible."

She insisted.

"So be it."

{At the gate of Carne Town}

"Tsk! How much more time we have to waste!"

Roared Barbro.

"We don't need your stupid apologizes inferior commoner!"

Shouted Marquis Farius at the apologizing guard, finally the gate opened and a eccentric figure exited, there was no skin visible, even his face was covered by a mask, the figure advanced toward them, behind him there was a beautiful woman in a maid outfit.

"Good morning honorable guests, i heard you required my presence, i'm Ainz Ooal Gown."

The eccentric figure introduced himself.

"I'm crown prince Barbro and this is Marquis Farius, the kingdom will begin a war with the empire but we need a great caster in case Fluder Paradyne show himself on the battlefield, so we are here for you."

Explained Barbro.

"I refuse."

Simply answered Ainz.

"We expected this, don't worry, you will be greatly rewarded for your services."

Said Farius who seemed to expect such answer from him.

"Money are not the problem, i don't desire to be involved in these international events."

Still refused Ainz.

"Have you no love for your kingdom?!"

Asked Barbro annoyed.

"This isn't my kingdom, i simply live here, if the king ask me to leave i will leave but i'm still not bound to any kingdom."

Ainz calmly explained.

"That's enough! You will come and fight or all the people in this town will die here and now!"

Roared Farius, Ainz didn't respond and a smirk appeared on the noble's face.

"It will be your funeral."

Ainz finally spoke, this enraged the noble even more.

"We tried to be civil! SOLDIER ADVANCE! KILL EVERYONE IN THE TOWN YOU MAY USE EVERY WOMAN AS YOU LIKE!"

Farius roared.

"Now... i think i will start with you, you are quite good looking."

He said as he rose a hand toward Tsuare's chest but before he could even make a step his body's superior part exploded splitting blood everywhere; the time seemed to freeze as what remained of Farius fell on the ground, the soldiers stopped their advance and silence descended.

"I tried to be civil too... but as i imagined there was no point even in trying."

The cold words of Ainz were heard by all, in that moment every man froze in fear, a fear that came when you understood that everything is about to disappear into nothingness, the fear of death.

{Royal capital 3 days later}

It was another boring day for the guards who worked on the royal capital's wall, it was a boring work but most of them didn't complain, some of them were even happy to don't have to work in the army since apparently they were all going to die against the empire soon.

"Hey Joli, what's that thing?"

One of the guards asked to his partner indicating a black cloud that was quickly coming toward the capital.

"Dunno, probably only some strange cloud."

Answered the guard's partner.

"HOLY SHIT! Watch there!"

The first guard shouted indicating the large undead army marching under the cloud.

"GO TELL EVERYONE TO GATHER AT THE SOUTH GATE!"

Ordered the second.

{At the south gate}

The guards were gathered on top of the walls, under them was the horde of undeads.

"AIM! FIRE!"

The guards shoot flaming arrows at the undead army.

[Fireball]

The magic casters used their magic, but everything collided with a barrier, as the smoke faded fear grasped the guards' hearts, the whole horde stood there unharmed, even the barrier was still standing.

"I-impossible!"

The guard captain cried out in horror, the horde began to divide in two main blocks, in the center of the created path stood an undead as no one ever saw before, royal like robe and a golden staff in his left hand, behind him stood two young women and tied on the ground the Crown Prince Barbro.

"I demand a meeting with your king, i'm Ainz Ooal Gown, if he refuse i will not hesitate in killing this excuse of a insect."

The undead spoke.

{2 hours later}

He was probably the first undead to ever enter in the Royal Palace, he left his army outside to not cause chaos in the capital, not like he needed it to deal with this, the now untied prince was still shivering as they passed through the corridors of the Royal Palace.

"T-the king a-and council are w-waiting inside."

The guard stuttered out, Ainz didn't respond and simply opened the door entering followed by Enri, Nemu and the shivering prince.

The nobles, prince, princesses and king sat around a table, everyone with a grim expression, spotting Gazef Ainz waved his skeletal hand.

"Long time we don't see each other Gazef-dono, almost three years."

He saluted.

"Three years and a half Ainz-dono."

The Warrior Captain spoke.

"Yare yare... i'm beginning to get old."

Answered Ainz while summoning a little throne like chair and seating on it.

"Well, let's begin; after all you are the ones who searched for me and sent this idiot."

Ainz begun.

"I think that to begin we should before clarify the circumstances that led to my brother imprisonment."

Said Princess Renner.

"Ah yes, the situation is pretty simple, an army arrived demanding my presence, i came to meet them, i spoke with this so called prince and what i believe was a noble, they wanted me to fight in some war, i refused, they got angry and threatened to exterminate Carne, i told them to not try their luck, then the noble got even angrier and ordered the slaughter of the town and the rape of all the females, for this reason i dealt with them."

Ainz explained.

"So where are the 10000 soldiers and Marquis Farius?"

Asked Zanac.

"I already told you, i dealt with ALL of them."

Ainz repeated, everyone in the room gulped.

"Do you agree with his version son?"

Asked Rampossa; for the first time everyone directed their eyes on Barbro, he seemed unharmed but his eyes said otherwise.

"Father... s-save me... save me father... he-he killed them all... the sky became hellish red... i-i don't want to die... save me father..."

He spoke for the first time.

"What did you do to him?"

Asked Zanac surprised by his brother behavior.

"I showed him what he really is, how fragile he really is, how he doesn't deserve half the things he has, he can call himself prince... even god... but for me he remain a little ant."

He answered casually.

"You! How dare you look down on the royal blood!"

Roared Zanac.

"Silence mosquito, do you even know why you are still alive? Why any of you in this room is still alive? Why this city isn't burning and my undeads aren't killing your people?"

Ainz asked remaining calm, everyone in the room paled even more if it was possible.

"It's all because of the warrior captain and the respect i have for him, now i had enough of this subject, you wanted me here so begin to speak and show me that this wasn't a waste of time."

Ainz demanded.

"As you know we will need to fight the empire, a battle we can't avoid, and quite surely is going to end with our defeat; so we sent someone to ask aid from you."

Explained Rampossa.

"Uhm Enri what is the probability of their victory?"

Ainz asked one of the two girls behind him.

"With the current military situation around 20% if Fluder joins it will be lowered to 3%, if Ainz-sama himself join in both cases the probability would be 100%."

The girl simply stated.

"Uhm now that my identity is compromised my paths remain quite limited, the best choice right now would be to... join you i think."

Everyone in the room sighed in relief.

"Now let's decide my price."

As Ainz spoke everyone tensed again.

"First i would like the territory owned by that insect you called a noble, since i killed him, he will not need them anymore, for that i would require a noble title... uhm... what about duke? It should be fine... this is what i ask."

Ainz said.

"Outrageous! There haven't been new dukes in the kingdom for more than 100 years!"

One noble roared and the others followed protesting.

"You really don't get it eh?"

Everyone calmed as Ainz spoke again.

"If the kingdom lose and is absorbed by the empire, you will lose your titles at best or maybe your life with them, i offer you victory, you will maintain your positions, no... you will even be stronger, maybe you can convince the empire to give up some territories in exchange of a truce, your kingdom will become stronger at an international level since you would have both a warrior and a caster of great power at your disposal... and for all of this you only need to give me a small territory and a title."

Ne stated fixing his gaze on the king.

"So, what do you say your majesty?"

He asked, the king's eyes met his.

"Do you trust this person Gazef"

The king asked.

"I would bet my life on him Your Majesty."

Gazef answered without hesitation, the king nodded.

{Aftermath}

The battle against the empire became a one sided slaughter as the Duke of Death Ainz Ooal Gown joined the battle using his spells and undeads to decimate the empire's legions.

The people of Carne Town continued to live an happy life under the duke guidance, slowly even the other villages in his territory began to merge with their new lives, undeads became a normal thing for everyone to see.

The duke remained in Carne Town, living as he always did before.

He was happy, he missed his friends, but he got over it with time, his unlife was good, he was known as Momon by the world, Ainz by his allies, but within his small family he was still Satoru.

 **A.N.**

 **Here is the finale of this long one shot (or should i say three shots); i have an announcement to make, after a lot of requests i decided to write a second part for my one shot 'Two sides of the same coin' but only after i update True Evil.**

 **Then prepare yourselves for 'Two sides of the same coin 2: A tale of Two Brothers'.**


	6. A Tale of two Brothers

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

(Silent magic)

[Normal magic]

{Change of locationo or time}

A Tale of two Brothers

The adventurer's party advanced toward the gates of E-Rantel, giants statues of the Sorcerer King could be seen next to the gate.

It has been 6 months since the city passed under the new born Sorcerous Kingdom and since then absurd rumors begun to spreed across the continent, it was exactly for those rumors that the adventurers were here today.

As they reached the gate a voice stopped them.

"You, stop right there, show me your documents."

They stopped as the owner of the voice advanced toward them, he was a human guard.

"Documents?"

The leader of the party asked, she was a blond young woman.

"Yes, His Majesty declared that everyone who enters the city need a document to identify themselves and use it every time since then, this way we can take track of everything, a matter of security."

The guard explained, the woman nodded.

"Where can we obtain these documents?"

The woman asked.

"This way but you will have to leave your weapons here until you obtain your documents, after that everything will be returned to you."

The guard said, with hesitation the party obeyed and removed their weapons, the guard escorted them inside until they reached a door.

"Captain Rimuru awaits you inside."

They entered in the room only to find an undead being sat behind a wooden table, the group expected something like that but they felt uneasy anyway.

"Are you new?"

The undead named Rimuru asked politely, the leader nodded.

"Well then let's begin, you miss will go first... name?"

The undead said indicating the leader.

"Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra."

She said.

"Birth nation?"

"Re Estize."

"Current living nation?"

"Re Estize."

"Profession?"

"Adventurer."

"Party?"

"Blue Rose."

"Status?"

"Noble."

Rimuru wrote down every information on a sheet before repeating the process for each woman, as he finished a sheet with their informations was given to all of them.

"If you lose the sheet or any of the informations change you will need to return here to still be able to enter the city; also if any of you attack a citizen without provocation it will count as a crime that could be punished with death."

Rimuru explained before dismissing them.

The group returned to the gate showing their documents to the guards who registered them and then collected their weapons before heading into the city.

They had a single objective, find Darkness, they will begin from the Adventurers' Guild; on their way there they saw all type of species wondering around the streets, from humans to goblins, from giant spiders to what seemed to be strange beastmen.

It was strange to see these beings, which were considered monsters, cooperate with humans like such differences didn't exist.

Undead knights patrolled the streets, but for the most part they were like statues at the border of the street ready to act if necessary.

The group finally reached their destination and entered, the guild was as noisy as ever, they advanced toward a receptionist noticing only at the last moment that her body's inferior part was snake like.

"Yesss, how can i help you?"

She asked, the demihuman made Lakyus uncomfortable.

"We are Blue Rose from the Re Estize kingdom, we need to speak with Darkness."

As she said that silence descended in the guild, every single eye, human and not, was pointed on them.

"Do you have an appointment?"

The demihuman receptionist asked.

"No but as a fellow adaman-"

"Then i'm afraid Prince Momon-sama will not receive you."

The receptionist cut Lakyus.

"Prince... Momon?"

Tia asked confused.

"I will deal with them, thank you

Muzoza."

A new voice declared attracting the whole room attention.

"Asss you desssire guildmasster."

The snake woman Muzoza bowed to the man known as Pluton Ainzach.

"Blue Rose follow me to my office."

He said walking away, the confused group of women followed him.

As they entered Ainzach's office he closed and locked the door before turning toward them.

"Now... why did you really come here?"

He asked, the adventurers watched each other before Gagaran answered.

"We came here to speak with the Dark Hero Momon."

His expression slightly relaxed and a bit of the tension fell.

"Good, at least you are not here to attack His Majesty."

He sighed.

"Where can we find him?"

Asked Evileye, it was the first time she spoke since they entered the city.

"You may find him in the Viceroy Palace but i'm not sure if you will be able to speak with him."

He said.

"Understood, thank you Ainzach."

Thanked Lakyus.

"Also he is now known as the Warrior Prince Momon."

He added before they left.

...

It wasn't difficult to reach the Viceroy Palace, it was the biggest structure in E Rantel, it looked like a castle from outside but the inside was even more outstanding.

A old man in a butler outfit welcomed them inside.

"Do you need something?"

He asked gently.

"Yes, we would like to speak with Momon if possible."

Lakyus requested but before the butler could answer a cold voice interrupted him.

"Momon is not available, he must take care of a city, he has no time with every insect which desire to meet him."

The voice belonged to a demon dressed in an elegant orange business like suit and black gloves on his hands, the figure was familiar and it didn't took a long time for Evileye to recognize it.

"Jaldabaoth!"

She roared, at this Blue Rose reached for their weapons before another voice interrupted them.

"Restrain yourselves from the use of weapons here, i will gladly hear you out."

This voice was more familiar and friendly.

"Momon!"

Again Evileye roared, but this time in happiness.

"As i said i will hear what you have to say, follow me."

The black armored adventured said.

"You too."

He gestured toward Jaldabaoth who followed without hesitation.

Momon guided them through the palace before finally reaching a small room, it was well decorated and maids were placing elegant chairs for them around a square table.

"Please take a seat."

Momon said as he sat on one of the chair, immediately Jaldabaoth sat next to him and with few seconds of hesitation Blue Rose sat in front of the improbable duo.

"Well you came here so i think you should begin to speak."

Momon gestured toward Lakyus who gulped before speaking.

"What is that demon doing here?"

She asked.

"He is Jaldabaoth's twin brother Demiurge and he is the Minister of Internal Affairs of the Sorcerous Kingdom."

Momon explained shocking the adamantite party, to think that someone as powerful as Jaldabaoth could have a twin brother was mind blowing.

"B-but isn't he... loyal to Jaldabaoth?"

Gagaran stuttered out eyeing from Momon to Demiurge.

"My only loyalty lays in Ainz-sama and no one else, not like puny mosquitos like you could understand."

The sharp voice of Demiurge hit them violently, so similar to his brother's.

"It doesn't matter now! We didn't came here for this in the first place!"

Shouted Evileye.

"Then why are you here?"

Momon asked.

"I don't want to play any games so i will ask you directly; are you the Sorcerer King's younger brother?"

Evileye asked, even with their helmet and mask they watched directly in each other eyes.

"Yes."

Momon admitted calmly.

"Why?"

She asked, a general question but Momon knew what she was referring to.

"Because he... is my hero."

Momon answered surprising everyone in the room.

"He is a monster."

Evileye said; in that moment multiple things happened, the temperature in the room dropped, Demiurge's fists clenched, Momon rose and slammed his right hand on the table partially destroying it while a dark aura rose around his body like a flame.

"What do you know? What do you know about him and me? You know nothing! You who hide yourself behind a mask! You who run from your problems and nature! What could you possibly understand about his pain?!"

The words were filled with venom as Momon spoke, Evileye took few steps back from the giant armored man.

"What do you mean by pain? What could possibly hurt someone as powerful as the Sorcerer King?"

Asked a frightened Lakyus, Momon took a deep breath allowing the dark aura to disappear and the temperature to rise again, he sat back on his chair.

"Too many things if you ask me."

Momon answered cryptically.

"Then explain it to us, tell us your story."

Evileye said after recovering from Momon's verbal aggression.

"How do i know you will not use it against me, or worse my brother?"

He asked.

"I promise! I will not say anything to anyone! I really want to understand but if you say nothing i just can't believe in you anymore!"

The two locked eyes again.

"Then i will tell you, but i promise you all if you make this public, no matter how much time i have to spend, i will hunt you and kill you, so if you do not desire to accept these conditions leave this room now."

He said dead serious.

"I swear i will never say anything."

Proclaimed a firm Evileye, Momon waited fot the others to answer.

"If our sister is ok with it so we are."

Lakyus said after a minute of silence receiving a nod from all ner companions.

"Very well, please Demiurge."

As Momon spoke Demiurge rose an hand

[High anti informative magic shield]

[Greater sound illusion]

[Perfect silence]

[High detect life force]

The demon casted the spells like it was nothing but none of the Blue Rose's members ever heard of such spells.

"It's clean, no one is spying, no one will hear."

Said Demiurge with a satisfied smirk that resembled the one on his brother's mask.

"Good."

Said Momon while removing his helmet, revealing his red eyes so similar to his brother's.

"Everything started around 200 years ago, on a little continued located in the South Sea, there was a single country, the Whitewing Empire, in this country me and my brother were born, sons of a street whore, Momonga and Momon were our names, our mother sold us for drugs while my brother was 6 and i 1."

Momon began to explain, the adventurers' eyes widened in horror and surprise at the new informations.

"So the Sorcerer King's true name is..."

Lakyus began.

"Yes, my brother's name is Momonga."

Momon finished for her.

"We were destined to become slaves of some sick nobleman or woman; but before we could be transported to the capital and be sold our carriage was attacked by a group of heteromorphic beings; i was too young to remember but my brother told me that they spared all the slaves; in that moment a fire began to burn inside my brother's eyes, he was amazed by their power and asked to join them, they agreed and so we became part of the group known as Nine Own Goal."

He continued .

"Wait! He joined a group of monsters?"

Gagaran asked in shock.

"You could say it that way, but if i was you i would refrain myself from using that word while you are referring to heteromorphic beings."

Momon said calmly before continuing.

"We grew up in their group, my brother became a arcane magic caster, he was a brilliant genius, at the age of 15 he mastered 6th tier spells; i... i was nothing special, a useless brat who only became a burden to him but he didn't care, he loved me more than anything else and i loved him back as much; for that reason i decided to become his shield, the most powerful swordsman of the whole empire; meanwhile we discovered that Nine Own Goal's objective was to stop the discrimination against the heteromorphic beings which were seen as nothing more than mindless monsters, they wanted to create a world where every race would respect each other and live in peace."

He took a break from his story and watched the sun from the window, his eyes were lost in memories of a long past time.

"Our family grew, more and more races joined us through the years, in the end 41 individuals were chosen to represent all the races, my brother was one of them, the name of the group was changed into Ainz Ooal Gown that soon became the beacon of hope for all the heteromorphic races. My brother and i decided that we would change the empire from the inside to help our family; at the age of 20 and 25 my brother and i left our home and began to make a name for ourselves, at that time i was quite skilled with a sword but not even near the level of my teacher Touch Me; by the way we conquered many titles like Invincible Duo, Untouchables, Strongest Warrior and Magic Caster, Doom Bringers and many others... in a little more than two years we became right and left hands of the emperor himself."

The girls listened to his words with rapt attention and a mixture of surprise and shock.

"We served under the emperor for three years, one day he asked brother to create a powerful item, one that could be used to destroy an army, he said he needed it to subdue the rebels in the north who were becoming problematic, my brother did as he asked, he created what would be after known as his masterpiece; meanwhile Ainz Ooal Gown finally requested a meeting with the emperor to discuss laws that granted equality between races and the emperor accepted, we were ecstatic at the idea of finally be able to live with our family without hiding so when the emperor asked us to deal with the north rebellion while he met Ainz Ooal Gown we immediately accepted; from there everything fell."

Momon stopped lowering his eyes.

"What happened?"

Asked Evileye, Momon took a deep breath before speaking.

"The emperor used my brother's weapon against Ainz Ooal Gown, against our family... he killed them; when we heard about it, we quickly returned to the capital enraged, we found the entire empire army waiting for us, a battle began, we fought with everything we had, we killed tens of thousands but in the end, after many hours of fighting i fell, and then it happened... in my last moments i saw my brother be turned into an undead, you may ask how... well... the pain of losing his family, the sorrow for creating the weapon that slew them, the hate for the empire and he death of his brother, the one he loved most in the whole world, in front of his eyes triggered the transformation; all that negative energy melted away his skin leaving only what you can see nowadays, his magical abilities were now boosted and fueled by his negative energy... he killed them all, every last one of them."

As he stopped everyone was speechless, that story was just too much, it changed too much, the whole base of their mentality was shaking.

"I died, he took my body away and resurrected me, but resurrection have a cost, my life span was drastically reduced, i had 20 years left to live at best... He didn't accept it, his heart couldn't bear another death of a loved one, we returned to Ainz Ooal Gown's base, where we grew up and what we found shocked us... we found the sons and daughters of our friends, scared but unharmed; in that moment my brother took a decision, he rejected his human name and became Ainz Ooal Gown, the incarnation of our family's will; with time all the children began to look at him as a father."

Momon sighed.

"He spent ten long years to research a way to break human life span's limits, he came up with a ritual, don't ask me i don't know how it works, he used it on me and transformed me in the first immortal human... oh don't look at me like that, i can still be killed but time is meaningless for me now."

Blue Rose's jaws dropped, even the ninja twins stoic faces now showed a shocked expression.

"Oh yes my brother is a genius, by the way meanwhile he was searching a way to save me the emperor rebuilt his army and started a campaign to destroy what remained of Ainz Ooal Gown; in the end we found ourselves confronting him once more but this time would have been different, my brother developed a spell fueled by his negative energy, but he needed a whole day to cast it, so i and our friends' now grown children defended him while he was casting this spell; we succeeded, the spell contained enough power to destroy the whole continent, in a matter of seconds the empire was gone and the continent drowned into the seas."

Momon stopped to let his words sink in.

"T-that's impossible right? No one could contain that much power!"

Evileye protested.

"Yes you are right, that spell was fueled by his, mine and our friends' children hate, pain and sorrow, my brother was only the catalyst for it; after all that chaos we traveled arriving on this continent where we settled, we built a new home far away from humanity where our friends' children could live in peace, my brother was completely drained by everything that happened and fell into a deep slumber, the children decided to remain there to guard him and their home, i traveled to explore the new continent; for many years i traveled alone and learned but two years ago i was contacted again by my brother."

His tone changed from blank to concerned.

"Before i tell you what he wanted from me i have to explain this; our friends' children grew up hating every single being in the world, especially humans for what happened to their parents but my brother always refused to let their revenge blind them, if he let them free this whole continent would be burning right now."

He explained.

"So they are still alive."

Lakyus said, it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes alive and dangerous, and was exactly for that that my brother contacted me; the oldest son and others rebelled to his will and began to rampage around the continent-"

A glimpse of realization passed through Lakyus' eyes, she gulped and watched directly in Momon's eyes.

"No way... are you speaking about... Jaldabaoth?"

She interrupted him; her whole group turned toward her and then Momon waiting for an answer.

"Yes he, the vampire and the demon maids are the ones who rebelled against my brother."

He confirmed.

"They hate you several times more than how much you could hate them, you may call them monsters but if they really are monsters then they are the monsters humanity created, they only desired to live in peace with their parents and you took it away from them; it doesn't matter how much time pass, for them is still like it happened yesterday."

Demiurge clenched his fists glancing hatefully at Blue Rose.

"But haven't you killed the vampire?"

Asked Gagaran.

"No i subdued her and sent her back to my brother."

Momon said shocking everyone once more.

"Wait! What about Nabe? Where did she come from?"

This time was Evileye who asked.

"Nabe... she was sent to me by my brother to help me... she is the only demon maid who didn't join Jaldabaoth in his rebellion."

The revelation was another heavy hit for Blue Rose.

"So when we were fighting Jaldabaoth and the demon maids..."

Evileye begun.

"Yes she was fighting her own sisters, her own blood."

Momon finished.

"Then what are your intentions towards Jaldabaoth?"

Asked Lakyus.

"My brother will be stopped by Momon or Ainz-sama, then he will return to our home and Ainz-sama will decide his punishment, not for killing the inferior life forms but for insubordination towards him, the last of the 41."

This tome was surprisingly Demiurge the one who answered.

"So you wont kill him no matter what."

Gagaran said.

"Yes."

Momon simply answered.

"But it makes no sense! Why he founded a kingdom if he wanted to live in peace?"

Lakyus asked and once again was Demiurge who answered.

"It's all your fault insects!"

His cold words filled with hate.

"Demiurge!"

Momon called and the demon calmed down.

"He was harsh so i beg you to forgive him but he speak the truth nonetheless."

Momon began.

"Months ago, before the Sorcerous Kingdom was created some groups of workers in the empire were hired to explore an unknown tomb, that was our home; when i heard of it i immediately contacted my brother to inform him, he was furious, he wanted to destroy the empire and then proceed in wiping out the other kingdoms, i stopped him from doing so but we both agreed that remain hidden is not an option anymore."

He explained.

"I tried to stop the workers but they accused me of wanting all the ruin's treasures for myself and proceeded inside, i even convinced my brother to leave treasures in the first room of the tomb so they could take them and leave satisfied but they were greedy and descended anyway; they got what they deserved."

Momon's eyes were cold as ice.

"The rest you know already."

He concluded his story.

"This is my brother, a man who lost his humanity, family, body and name, someone who felt the deepest of pain and despair, a man who sacrificed everything for me, his brother; so i don't care who it may be, Re-Estize? The Theocracy? The Republic? I will defend him from everything as he did for me."

He finished.

"Everything is clear now, but we still need time to absorb everything and then decide what to do next."

Evileye said rising from her chair followed by her party.

"You may remain in E-Rantel, if you have any question you can come here anytime."

Momon said, they thanked him and left the room, their faces blank.

"I probably broke them."

Momon whispered.

"After all they are just lowly humans Milord."

Said Demiurge.

"Thank Pandora's Actor for me, after all the idea was his."

Momon said.

"I surely will Lord."

Demiurge said as Momon teleported; a grin flourished on his face "everything according to the plan".

 **A.N.**

 **Hey here is your Christmas gift; a merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you!**


	7. Cheating is for noobs

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

(Silent magic)

[Normal magic]

{Change of locationo or time}

 **ALERT: Famous memes are going to be utilized for this story! Famous memes knowledge is required!**

Cheating is for noobs

Ainz Ooal Gown, one of the strongest guild in Yggdrasil, the unconquerable tomb, the pillar and pride of the heteromorphic races, holder of eleven World Class Items... it's a shame... they were a bunch of trolls...

{Invasion of the Great Tomb Arc}

As the workers stepped on the first floor they were suddenly surprised by the colorful walls and celling, blue, green, yellow, red; all colors you should never see in a tomb.

With everyone still stunned they heard a bang from behind them and turned only to notice that the entrance was sealed a moment ago.

With no other choices they advanced through the colorful corridor till they reached a intersection with four different paths to choose, there stood a beautiful blond woman with green stunning eyes in a maid outfit smiling at them.

"Welcome dear guests!"

She saluted, no one responded, the situation was just too abnormal.

"Only one way to leave this tomb alive! The first from your left will bring to your demise! The second will help you to pass away! The third will send you to the afterlife! The forth will guide you toward eternal rest! Now pick your choice dear guests!"

The maid explained.

"That make no sense! Where is the way that will make us leave?! You said there was one!"

A worker from Green Leaf yelled.

"This maid is no liar, the way that will show you the way outside was the one you came from!"

She answered, her smile never fading.

"The entrance is sealed!"

One from Heavy Masher complained.

"Then too bad for you!"

The cheerful maid said, one of the workers launched a dagger at her head but the maid disappeared before it could made contact.

"And now... what do we do?"

Asked Hekkeran.

"It's obvious! We pick one!"

Erya said walking toward the second path.

"Then we take this."

Said the leader of Green Leaf walking toward the third, Heavy Masher took the first and lastly Foresight picked the fourth.

{Erya}

The elf slave master walked through various corridors meeting no one but spiders, after an hour he spotted a door at the end of the corridor, he ran toward it only to find out it was locked.

"Don't... fuck... with me... FUCKING DOOR!"

He used his sword to break the door and proceed; before him stood a corridor with different paths, a notice with a single word on it confirmed his suspicion, the word was Labyrinth.

"Hey you! Use some magic to map this place!"

No response.

"Hey i'm speaking with you stupid slave!"

He turned only to find no one 'but i always heard footsteps behind me' he thought, but then he heard other footsteps come from behind the corner he cane from.

The hope to see his slaves was shattered immediately as a giant skeletal hound completely engulfed in fire appeared, without a second thought he ran into the labyrinth taking random paths in hope to escape; a song began to play echoing through the corridors.

 **A.N. Play: Spooky spooky skeleton**

He continued to run randomly with the music destroying his ears, after minutes he finally spot a open door, when he was about to reach it the door closed a loud NOPE echoed from behind it.

He continued to run, he reached another door that, as the first, closed right before he could enter with the usual loud NOPE.

He continued to run with the hound behind him until he fell exhausted on the ground accepting his ultimate destiny.

{Heavy Masher}

The workers walked through different chambers that seemed to belong to old nobility, there wasn't anything valuable but if this was the ruin of a noble's house they were sure that they would find something.

"My name is Jeff!"

The sudden loud sound made them jump, they turned to see a little imp exit from under the table.

Gringham rose his axe and cut the imp in two, the imp rose one last time his head to watch at them.

"MY NAME IS JEFF!"

He shouted the same phrase before dying, they all were confused but after few moment they began to hear sounds coming from the door they just passed.

With a loud bang the door fell to reveal tens of imp like the one they just killed.

"MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!"...

The sound was crushing their ears, they ran as fast as they could, they passed various rooms till the thief fell on the ground, they didn't even bother to turn around but they could hear his scream as the imps ripped him apart.

They ran through different rooms, some where normal others completely senseless, at a certain point they were running on the celling of one, or was the room that was upside down?

They opened a door and used the wardrobe to block the it, they breathed heavily, they were safe for now, but something wasn't right, why the imps weren't trying to open the door? He stepped back only for his leg to be grabbed by something.

He hesitantly looked down only to see the half imp he cut in two grabbing his foot as well.

"MY NAME IS JEFF!"

The imp shouted.

"MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!"

"MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""MY NAME IS JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!""JEFF!"...

The hellish sound this time was coming from the door in front of them and they realized that they just blocked their only chance to escape.

{Green Leaf}

The tomb was dark, even the magic light their magic caster summoned seemed to not work as well as usually, it was nothing like the cheerful corridor they found at the entrance.

Suddenly all around them magical lights turned on and they found themselves in a large room, they looked around in search of monsters but they could find nothing.

"Hey! UP HERE!"

A cheerful voice called them, they rose their gazes only to see five beautiful maidens in maid outfits walking on the celling.

"Hey come down here beautiful, we can't battle you from here!"

The leader of Green Leaf called them.

"You are not going to fight."

The maid with raven black hair said smiling at them; in that moment all around them undeads rose from the ground, some were giant with enormous shields, others smaller but with enchanted weapons and armors, they surrounded Green Leaf, the maid was right they weren't going to fight, they were going to be slaughtered.

"Let the dance begin!"

The maid exclaimed clapping her hands, the workers got ready for their final battle and then a music began to be played.

 **A.N. Play: Barbie Girl**

As the music started the monsters dropped their weapons and began to dance always surrounding the stunned workers, no one moved for several second as the music continued then the workers as well dropped their weapons and began to dance, lights of many colors flashing in all directions.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

One yelled.

"MY BODY WONT STOP!"

Another screamed in terror.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

Another cried out.

"Oh no, you wont stop until your body drop on the ground lifeless from exhaustion... Solution, i like this... turn the loop mode on."

Solution only smiled in return.

{Foresight}

Bullets of sweat fell on the ground as the group of workers known as Foresight proceeded into the tomb wanting nothing more than to find a exit.

"Why... why is it so hot here?"

Imina asked as she removed her shirt leaving her only with her bra, no longer caring about being seen or protected, the rest of the group already took off a big part of their clothing.

"I.. i heard that the more down you go... the more hot it is..."

Arche said taking big breaths, they were in a critical position now, even if a weak monster showed up it could still beat them due to their current situation.

"Do you have any water left?"

Hekkeran asked, they shook their heads.

"I can't go any further... i'm done..."

With this Hekkeran fell on the ground exhausted and drained.

"No Hekkeran... if you stop here you will die!"

Imina said trying to help him up.

"Hey! I see a door!"

Roberdyck exclaimed pointing toward the end of the corridor, with a groan Hekkeran rose helped by Imina and the group reached the door opening it, immediately they could feel the fresh air coming from inside and entered without a second thought, their relief lasted only few seconds before a magic circle appeared on the floor and they were teleported away in a flash of blinding white light.

When they could see again they instantly noticed the blue sky above them and the entrance of the tomb behind them.

"Well... it doesn't really matter if we found nothing, we were able to escape and that's the important..."

Hekkeran couldn't finish that the magic circle glowed once more and they were teleported again.

"... thing."

He hesitantly concluded before watching around them, they were in a giant arena, even bigger than the one in Arwinter.

"Sometimes i really hate you Hekkeran..."

Mumbled Imina.

"I... i think we have company this time."

Arche said and the other three turned to see three figures standing in the arena, one was a giant cyan insect, a dark elf child and a elder lich with fancy robes, probably the leader of the tomb; without any other choice Hekkeran approached the figures followed by the other workers.

"I take you are the boss here, i would like to apologize for entering your home without permission, and i would like to compensate you for the damage if you could let us go..."

He was stopped by the lich who rose his hand.

"I accept your apologize and i'm willing to let you leave but only at my conditions."

He said and with a movement of his hand for buttons erupted from the ground in front of Foresight.

"You see, only a button in this arena will teleport you outside the tomb and allow you to leave, the others means certain death."

The lich explained, in short it was only luck, Hekkeran gritted his teeth, at least in the worst case scenario one of them could escape.

"I will go first."

He declared shocking his companions, he took a deep breath and pressed the third button, he was teleported away, Foresight took a deep breath in relief, Hekkeran did it he got it at the first try.

"Oh he seems to have ended up inside the vulcano on the 7th floor, he is already dead."

The dark elf said, their relief turned into horror, Imina brought her hands on her face as she cried.

"I... i will go."

Said Roberdyck, slamming his hand on the first button, he as well was teleported away, the two females waited the words of the dark elf.

"Ouch... worst option... the Black Capsule... a destiny worst than death..."

She said dramatically, the two remaining workers looked at the ground, now remained only with two buttons, Imina grabbed Arche's shoulder.

"You have to take care of your sisters, i have nothing outside since Hekkeran is gone... wish me good luck."

She said advancing toward and pressing the fourth button, she as well was teleported away.

"The frozen lake of the 5th floor... not too bad for a death..."

The elf said, Arche's eyes were full of tears as she pressed the second and last button... nothing happened.

"Congratulations... you have won."

Said the lich.

"You have won... a painless death."

The magic caster and last worker dropped on the ground lifeless.

"Uhm it as been fun."

Said Ainz.

"What about the elves slave?"

Asked Aura.

"I gave them to Mare; he likes them young."

He said.

"Now... Ainz-sama why don't we celebrate this success... maybe in your bedroom alone... on your bed..."

Her tone became sultry and lustful.

"I-i..."

Before Ainz could answer a loud sound of an explosion echoed on the floor, he sighed both disappointed and happy to change subject.

"Cocytus go tell Demiurge to stop trying to turn himself into a beautiful angel."

He sighed.

"Y-YES L-LORD-AINZ!"

The giant insect stuttered shyly before leaving.

"Ainz-sama...what you have done with the workers... isn't it like cheating?"

Asked Shalltear still invisible, Ainz turned toward her revealing a button behind him.

"Certainly not, after all... i never said there were only four buttons..."

He said turning to leave.

"And remember; cheating is for noobs... the true art is the art of trolling!"

He added.

 **A.N.**

 **It's been some time since we saw each other, here it is what i imagined a troll Nazarick would be like... Review! Reviews are the fuel for writers!**


End file.
